


Another Chance

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was real to Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU ending to the Season 3 episode "Twilight". It's a follow-up to [Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613911) and is Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have an established relationship.

 

“Jonathan! I didn’t know you were awake. I just got off-duty and came here directly… “

Malcolm’s hand is warm as he takes mine, squeezing tightly. 

“I was worried when you didn’t wake up after you hit your head yesterday during that anomaly. I was going to sit with you awhile and tell you about my day… in case you could somehow hear me…”

His voice trails off as he meets my eyes, concern etched on his face. “What is it, Malcolm?”

“Jon… _Captain_... I overheard you talking with Phlox as I came into Sickbay. About the dream you had where Earth was destroyed...”

“It wasn’t a dream. Every day for over twelve years I woke up having forgotten everything that happened since that anomoly hit. Every day, I learned again about the destruction of Earth, about the failure of the mission… about _my_ failure.”

The skepticism in Malcolm’s eyes wars with his need to believe me. His clasp on my hand tightens in silent acknowledgement. 

“I was living in a colony with the last human survivors. T’Pol was my caretaker. The memory loss is probably a mercy as well as a penance – I don’t know if those survivors blamed me or not.”

Taking my face between his hands, Malcolm speaks slowly, deliberately, as if to pierce the fog of guilt and self-recrimination closing around me. “What about me? About _us_? You said T’Pol was your caregiver… where was I during all this? I should have been there…” 

“You were on _Enterprise_ … Trip was in command and you were needed there. On the last day – the only one I remember – I visited the ship to meet Phlox for a new medical treatment.” I turn my head enough to kiss his palm. “You were right there to greet me… you took my hands. Your hands were warm… your smile and your eyes said that you hadn’t forgotten me. Did you visit me on the planet? I like to think so, but have no way to remember.”

He kisses me, uncaring that Phlox is probably hovering nearby. “I hope so. Jonathan.” 

My voice breaks as I continue. “Even though our mission failed, even though _I_ failed all of humanity – you still loved me.”

He nods toward Phlox. “I heard you telling him that it felt real and devastating. I can only imagine that it would. I don’t know why the rest of us have no memory of any of this, but I believe you.”

“It’s a second chance for me, for the mission, for us. Let’s not waste it.”

 


End file.
